Life in a fruits basket
by Liz-Kaguya
Summary: A new girl is starting in Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo's school. Does she have some conection to the Sohma family? Does she know more then she's telling? The only was to find out is by reading.
1. New girl at school

Hi every one, this is an idea I thought I'd try out, so please read hopefully it gets better as the story progresses.

"Julia! Get down here this instant, if you don't you'll be late for school!"

I bolt up in bed, contemplating whether yelling back down stairs 'that I don't care' would be a good idea or not, I decide against it. Instead I yell, "Yes ma'am, I'll be down in a minute." I quickly through on my new school uniform, and run down the stairs.

"Don't forget your lunch or your books." My foster mother tells me as I run into the kitchen.

By now you are probably wondering who I am, well I can't tell you because it would spoil the story, what I can tell you is that my name is Julia Renee Jarinu, My Parents are, actually I should were, Edmund and Sakura Jarinu. My mother was Japanese, my father was American. They died when I was three, since then I've spent all my life going from house to house, as I got older I found out I was "different" from everyone else whenever someone of the opposite gender hugged me I would turn into a animal, or so I've been told. Now back to reality

I grab the Pop-Tart™ she's holding, and run for the bus stop.

At school I am met by a girl. "Hello, my name is Tohru Honda!" the girl introduced herself. "Are you Jarinu-San?"

"Yea…"

"The Principal asked me to show you around school today!"

"Um…hi?" I offer lamely.

"The first thing the Principal wants me to show you is his office, OK?"

"Um… sure?" She grabs my hand and leads me through the maze of hallways, at the office I am given a list of my classes.

"May I see what classes you have?" By now I have gotten use to Honda-san's personality.

"Knock yourself out." I say as I hand her the papers.

"Cool, Jarinu-san, you have the same classes as I do."

"Lets get to class then." As Honda-san leads me to class she tells me little about her friends, by the time we get to the class room I felt as if I could guess who was who just by looking at them. We enter the room, and before I can take two steps, I am surrounded by my class mates, Honda-san pointed to two girls; one had light colored hair, the other dark.

"These are my friends Hanajima-chan and Uotani-chan. Hana-chan, Uo-chan this is the new student-."

"Hi my name's Julia Renee Jarinu; I am half American and half Japanese. I am pleased to meet you Hanajima-san, Uotani-san."

"Hello." Hana-san greets me.

"'Sup?" Uotani-san says.

I turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hello, Jarinu-san, my name is Yuki Sohma, I hope you feel comfortable and have a good time at our school."

"Thank you Sohma-san."

Behind me Uotani-san yells across the room, "Hey Orangey, come meet the new girl." From the other side of the room a boy, with orange hair, walks over to the group around me. He looks me up and down.

"Hey, I'm Kyo Sohma." Right then the teacher entered and every one took their seats.

After class we have ten minutes leisure time before our next class, during this time I get to know Honda-san and her friends, both the second year and the first year students.

"I am very pleased to meet you Momiji-san, Hatsuharu-san."

"Jarinu-san is an orphan, ja?"

"Yes Momiji-san my parents were killed in a car crash soon after I turned three, doctors said it was a miracle I survived; they also said I would either be mentally-challenged or paralyzed for the rest of my life, obviously none of that happened." As I finish talking Momiji-san leans over to Yuki-san and "whispers".

"Yuki may I hug Jarinu-san, please?" Yuki-san looks at him as if he were crazy.

"No!"

"Sie denken, sie zu, nett ist, nein?" Every one in the group gives him a weird look.

"Momiji-san, you think I'm cute?"

"Jarinu-san, you understand German!"

"Only a little."

"I could hug you!" As Momiji-san lunges for me four voices yell at him to STOP.

A/N: What Momiji is saying translates too "You think she is cute to, No?" I thought it would be cute to have Momiji talking in German. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Sakura Sohma?

I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes about the school, I'm home schooled and I don't know how a public school works. In this chapter I use some Japanese words and I'll have to translation at the bottom. Now on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I love this series, the only part of it I own is this story and the mangas I have bought.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Chapter 2

I close my eyes expecting to transform, but I open them when I hear a gasp from Sohma-san and Kyo-san. I look around and realize I am not a Cat!

Honda- san gasps "What happened to the poof?"

Before I have time to think Kyo-san is dragging me down the hall towards the back of the school. "Kyo-san, where are you taking me?"

Kyo-san doesn't even look at me as he answers, "To the old ally behind the school, no one ever goes back there. And don't call me Kyo-san, it's annoying."

"May I call you Kyo-kun then?"

"You sound just like Tohru." He whispers under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Kyo-kun is fine." After a short pause, "Can't you walk any faster?"

"It's hard for me to walk fast when I'm being dragged along, Kyo-kun." He doesn't slow down, or stop, until we are in the ally, and even then he looked around to make sure no one could hear or see us, than we waited for the others. While we are waiting Kyo-kun asks me some questions.

"Jarinu-san, do you know what your mothers maiden name was?"

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun; all I know about my mother is that her first name was Sakura, most of the other information on my parents was burned in a fire at the orphanage, I was four at the time, so I had already learned my full name, the only thing I was able to save was a picture of my parents from their wedding, on the back is written a note from my mother, I keep it in my backpack if you want to see it." Before he could answer I was at my backpack and opening it, reaching to the bottom I pull out a notebook, and on the front inside cover is a picture of a man, who aperies to be around six feet tall, hugging a woman, who looks kind of like me, and she is returning his hug and kissing him on the cheek (she is standing on tip-tows).

"Wow, that's your mom? You look a lot like her."

"Thanks, Kyo-kun, but what I really wanted you to see is the note on the back, see?" I turn it around, and on the back is beautiful flowing script.

"To my dear little Julia, I am sorry I will not be able to see you grow up to be a beautiful young lady, Oh how sorry I am to have to leave you alone in this cold world. I wish I could leave you with more then just this picture of your Father and myself, but the only other thing I have is this name, my maiden name, So," here there is a drop of ink on the page, "a, always remember this name, never forget it. I want you to always remember that I love you, I've loved you since the moment I found out I was going to have you, and even when I found out about how you were 'different' from other children, I still loved you, you will always be my little koneko, Love always, your Mother, Sakura. Y.O.T.C." Next to my mothers name was a drawing of a cat's head.(When I wrote this out on paper I tried printing first but it just didn't look right so I erased it and wrote it in cursive. And I drew a little cat head at the end)

"I was told that my mother died soon after she finished writing this note. I wish I could figure out what the name was that she wanted me to remember. Do you have any ideas, Kyo-kun?" He stares at me while Sohma-san and the others come into the ally.

"Kyo-kun," Honda-san starts, "Is Jarinu-san a member of the juunishi?" Kyo-kun seems as if he hadn't heard her.

He looks over at Sohma-san. "Yuki, do you remember Sakura Sohma?"

"That name sounds familiar, isn't she the one who married the man from America? I barley remember hearing stories about her, she left the family because she wanted to protect her daughter from Akito, she was running to the Airport when the Accident happened, the family tried locating her daughter but never found her, but I can't remember any of the details."

"That's all I remember too."

Haru-san speaks up, "This is all news to me. Maybe Sensei will know more."

"Why Shigure? He's a baka pervert." Kyo mutters.

"Would you rather talk to Ayame?"

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo yell at the same time.

"What about Hatori? He should know something." Yuki continues.

"Ya he probably would, but he's at the main house, and if Jarinu-san is the daughter of Sakura then we don't want to have her any closer to Akito then necessary."

"Okay that makes sense, let go than, and maybe the dog can call Hatori and get him to come over." With that Kyo and Haru started walking off.

"What about school? I can't just skip class on my first day; that would be a mark on my records."

"Oh, so I guess we'll go after school then," Kyo says dejectedly, "Momiji, Haru, do you guys wanna come too?"

"JA, I want to find more out about Jarinu-san!"

"Sure."

"Okay, it's decided then, we'll all meet after school by the front gate, does everyone understand?" Yuki was answered by everyone saying yes in his or her own was. "OK, see you after school." With that we all head to class.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The Japanese words are

Koneko which means kitten

Baka which means stupid or idiot

And JA means yes in German.

See you next chapter, Liz.


	3. Shigure's house

Hi! I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter, and the only excuse I have is laziness, I had this chap. written out and I was just procrastinating putting it up. And I'm sorry it's short but I have something happening in the next chapter that I hope you will like. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter even though I do have so info in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Simple as that, I never have, and never will, even though I own the books in my closet, I still need to get books 1, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, Ect. I need to get book 1 and 7 because I barrowed those two from the library, and I don't have enough money, and I haven't gotten to the book store lately. Sorry I'm babbling, on to chapter 3!

Chapter 3

After school-

Tohru and I were the first ones to the gate, next came Haru and Momiji, Haru had called the main house to tell them that he and Momiji are coming with us, and I called my foster mother and told her of our plans. Now we are waiting for Yuki and Kyo to arrive, the prince Yuki fan club is keeping Sohma-san, I have know idea what's keeping Kyo.

"What's keeping Yuki and Kyo?" Momiji yells as he runs around us, "I'm getting bored of waiting!"

"Momiji-Kun please stop running, if you don't you might trip and bump into someone!" Momiji stops running, and as he 'stands' in one place, more like hopping from one foot to he other, Kyo and Yuki walk up and join us.

At Shigure-san's house, he and Hatori-san are in the living room, as we enter they stop their conversation and look me up-and-down. Then Shigure jumps up and hugs me, startled I don't move, he doesn't let go until he is hit in the back of the head, not by Kyo or Yuki, but by Hatori.

"Shigure, can you not act civilized in front of a guest?"

"But Hatori she's family, can't you see, she has Sakura's eyes, and I didn't transform when I hugged her, so she is obviously part of the Zodiac, and a Sohma," then he turned to me, "I have not seen your pretty face since Akito flew into a rage when we found out you were a female cat, your mother kept it a secret from us until your third birthday, you were so cute at that age, and now you are ADORABLE!"

"SHUP UP BAKA INU, if you want to live!" Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all yell at the same time.

"How rude. Tori-san can you run a blood test to see if she is Sakura's lovely daughter, and while you are doing that-" Shigure is cut short by a voice from the door way.

"Yuki, my dear brother let me in so I can see the lovely flower that Gure-san was telling me about." I turn toward the doorway and see an older version of Yuki standing there. "So this is Sakura's Julia-san? My, my you are beautiful, I would love for you to come to my shop and try on some of my creations, I'm sure you would look simply stunning in them. Oh I forgot to introduce my self, silly me, I am Ayame Sohma, Yuki is my younger brother. I am pleased to meet you!"

After he introduced himself, Ayame walked over and taking my hand, kissed it, and then he was hit on the back of the head by Yuki.

"Nii-san, touch Jarinu-san again and die!"

"Yuki's got hots; Yuki's got hots for Jarinu-san!" Momiji says before Yuki hits him on the head. "Wahhh, Yuki hit me!" As he cried Tohru tried to comfort him and ended up turning him into a rabbit.

"Jarinu-san, you simply must stay here tonight, you could share Tohru's room." Shigure said trying to talk over the noise of Momiji crying.

"Thank you Shigure-san, I would love to," Shigure got a smile on his face. "but I can't. Last year I ran away from one of my foster families, and Social Services found out, now I have to get permission from my Social Worker to stay out after 11. But thanks for the offer." Shigure's face fell as I explained.

Hatori stands up and walks over to me, "It's getting late, would it be okay if I drive you home?"

"Let me call my foster mother, and ask her first, then it'd probably be OK." After I ask were the phone is, I call my FM, and ask if it'd be ok to ride with Hatori, and after explaining that I wasn't the only one going with him I got an OK.

"First I want to drive to my office and take a blood test, and some DNA tests on you, okay? And then I will take you home, Haru, Momiji, we're leaving now."

A/N: I just finished watching the Fruits Basket Anime, and I hate Ayame's American voice (I haven't heard his Jap. voice yet.) I can stand all of the other voices, Ritsu sounded like an old woman, but I absolutely hate Ayame's voice. My sister and I think Kyo's voice would have been cooler if it had been Shadow the Hedgehog's voice, but we got use to it after awhile; and Yuki's voice in the first episodes sounds like a computer. I could go on and ridicule all of the voices but I won't.

Until next chapter, Liz out.


	4. What happened at the main house

Gomen, sorry it took so long to update, but I had a realty hectic week.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The only people I own are the ones I made up,

* * *

At the main house Haru leaves Momiji, Hatori and I as we go to Hatori's office.

As we enter we hear a voice from the shadows, "Ah, so your finally home, Hatori, I've been waiting for you, where were you to make me wait so long?" Out of the corner steps a frail looking man, by his appearance I guess he is in his early twenties.

"Hello Akito, I was at Shigure's house."

"And who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This is Yuki and Kyo's new classmate. Tohru had her over, and it was getting late so I offered to drive her home, but first I had to stop by here to run some tests on her that I wouldn't be able to run on a Sohma. So can I get back to work now?"

Akito turned to me. "What's your name?"

From what I had heard about Akito I thought it would be a good idea to use an alias, "Sanura, Zarial Sanura, I am pleased to meet you." I give the head of the family a lovely smile, and turn to Hatori. "So what do you need me to do?

Akito, realizing he is being ignored, leaves the room. Hatori tells me to sit in a chair. "First I want to take a blood sample so I need you to roll up your sleeve." He walks out of the room to get a needle and syringe. After a few minutes Hatori walks beck into the room, and after running a few tests he drives me home.

"Bye Momiji, see you at school tomorrow!" I yell as Hatori drives off. "I'm home!" I call as I enter the house.

"Finally, your social worker called an hour ago, what took you so long?" My foster mother asks me as I enter the kitchen.

"Hatori, he's the doctor that drove me home, had to drop off one of the boys that were riding with us, and he wanted to run some tests. Is that okay?" I walk over to the stove and look in the oven.

"Your SW is coming over for dinner to check up on you and have you do some paperwork. So go get cleaned up for dinner, and tell Max, Cor, and Cara to wash up also."

"Yes Ma'am." I walk up the stairs and go to the twins' room. "Cor, Cara, mom says to wash up for dinner."

The twins turn towards me and ask in unison, "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, company quick chicken." I answer. Next I go to Max Cody's room, telling him the same thing. My SW arrived at 6 o'clock and we had dinner five minutes later, the evening went by smoothly until, 'Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring' "I'll get it mom." I yell as I race for the phone.

"Hello?" Max says into the receiver as he grabs it from me. "Ya, she's here, let me get her for you." Max hands me the phone. "It's for you some guy, says his name is Hator Soha or something like that."

"Hello."

"Jarinu-san, I just got the results from the test, and if it's alright I would like to come over and show you what I found."

"OK, I'll go ask my mom." I put my hand over the receiver and cal into the kitchen. "Mom, can Hatori Sohma come over and show us the test results?"

"Your SW is still here, and I think she would like to see the results to, so I guess it's alright."

"Thanks mom," I turn back to the phone. "Mom says it fine, so come on over. See ya." I hang up the phone, and go back to the kitchen.

Half an hour later two cars pull up to the house, and out step all the members of the zodiac that I have met so far, and two I haven't met. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Ayame. The 2 I haven't met look to be about twelve-ish.

"So Hatori, what's the news you were so exited to tell us?" Yuki asks when everyone is settled down, with a slice of cake my mom made, in the kitchen.

"I ran several different tests and all of them had the same answer," Hatori looks all of us in the eyes. "The answer is…"

* * *

Bwahahahaha, I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen next! Just kidding, I just won't tell you this chapter :-p. Please leave a review. I had such a hard week so please tell me what you thought of this chapter. _**If you read it, review it! **_Please!

Zarial means Lion Princess and Sanura means Kitten, cute huh.


	5. Profile: Julia

I have been meaning to post this since chapter 3 but I kept forgetting, hope this helps you out.

Profile:

Name: Julia Renee Jarinu (Pronounced Jare-in-oo)

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: in-between 100lb & 120lb, I will tell you that she is the right weight for her age and hight.

Hair: Brown with natural Red and Blond streaks, long, down to her waist, no bangs

Eyes: Hazel brown, green and a little blue (she wares glasses)

Age: 15 1/2 (will be turning sixteen in story)

Hobbies: Likes to read and write, watch movies, Animes

Favorite school subject: Language Arts, Foreign languages'.

Quick Bio: Bothparents died in car crash that should have taken her life as well, she grew up in foster homes, never staying more than a few months in one place, she has a secret about her that whenever she is hugged by a member of the oposite gender she turns into a cat. Right now she is livingwith theSaka family, which consist of Mr. & Mrs. Saka, their oldest son Max Cody(age ten), and their twins Cor and Cara(age eight).

* * *

I am also thinking of changing the name of this story to something more origanal some of the one I was thinking about are

A new thing in a Fruits Basket

A light in the darkness

A new girl bringing new life

A new day in a Fruits Basket

A new life on a new day

Beauty from a new life

Beauty from a new day

A new girl with a new idea

I would like you to tell me which ones you like the best in a review and then I will diside on one and tell you in the next chapter which one I choose.

TTYL Liz out.

P.S. I forgot to say in the last chapter that Max Cody is a Character that I made based on my cousin, and you will be seeing him ocasionalyin later chapters. Please leave a review and tell me which new name you like for the story, and tell me what you think about the storytoo.

P.P.S. I'msorry if the story seems to be going to fast for your tastes I will try to slow it down alittle.

Liz.


	6. Akito

I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. To hopefully make up for this I have a fun little thing for you, EYE TEST

Count every "F" in the following text:

FINISHED FILES ARE THE RE

SULT OF YEARS OF SCIENTI

FIC STUDY COMBINED WITH

THE EXPERIENCE OF YEARS...

(SEE BELOW)

HOW MANY?

DID YOU GUESS 3?

WRONG, THERE ARE 6 -- no joke.

READ IT AGAIN!

Really, go Back and Try to find the 6 F's before you scroll down.

The reasoning is further down.

The brain cannot process "OF".

Incredible or what? Go back and look again.

Anyone who counts all 6 "F's" on the first go is a genius.

Three is normal, four is quite rare.

Send this to your friends.

It will drive them crazy.! And keep them occupied

For several minutes..!

Fun wasn't it here's another one,

Olny srmat poelpe can raed tihs.

cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The

phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy,

it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm.

Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter

by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? yaeh and I

awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt! If

you can raed tihs psas it on!

Ok now on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any related characters; I do own Julia, Cor, Cara, and Max Cody.

Chapter 5

"I ran several different DNA tests and all of them had the same answer," Hatori starts. "And the answer is…" He pauses for affect. "Yes, she is the daughter of Sakura and Edmund Jarinu, making her a Sohma."

Julia turns to Mrs. Smith, her SW. "Does this mean I can go live with them?"

Mrs. Smith starts looking through her folders. "Well your father had no living relatives that we could find, so the care of you would go to your mothers family, namely the Sohma family, so yes you can go live with them, if you so choose." When she stops talking, she looks in my direction, but she couldn't see me, because I was at the bottom of a pile of Sohma's, (Tohru was behind me so she wouldn't be touching any one).

"Jarinu-san, you simply must stay at my house, you can share Tohru's room until we make a room for you." Shigure was saying.

"Yay! I have a new cousin!" Momiji exclaims loudly.

"Before she can go anywhere I need whoever is going to be her legal guardian to sing some papers. And then it will take about a week for the papers to be processed and finalized." When she finished talking Ayame and Shigure let go of me and started arguing about who would sing the papers.

"I should be the one to sign the papers, she will be at my house after all." Shigure was arguing.

"I should be the one to sing them, you already have your hands full with my darling brother Yuki, along with Kyo, and Tohru." Ayame was saying.

"Dog beats Snake any day. The Dog can eat the Snake for breakfast."

"Snake beats Dog any day. The Snake can bite the Dog and inject poison."

Hatori stands up and walks over with the signed papers, "Dragon beats both." He straits simply.

The next day at school.

"You mean to tell us that Jarinu-san is a relative of yours?" Uo asks (demands). "How long have you guys known this? And why weren't we told sooner?"

"Well Uo-chan, we didn't know until yesterday, I hadn't seen them since I was three, and I don't remember much of when I was three. But I'm sure that if we had known we would have told you."

"So are you going to be living with them? Or are you going to stay with your Foster Family?"

"Well Hatori has already sign the paper work, and right now we are just waiting for it to go through. Once that is done I can live with them if I like, I have the choice of living at Shigure's house, or living with Hatori. I haven't decided yet whom I'm going to live with. I have about a week to figure that out."

Later that week.

"Jarinu-san, Hatori came over this morning and told us that that paper work when through yesterday, and you can move in today if you want!" Tohru exclaims when she sees me in the schoolyard.

"That's great! I've been packing all week, all I have left is my closet, if you guys could come over and help me it would make everything go that much faster."

"I'll ask Momiji, Haru, Kyo and Yuki to come and help."

After I told my 'Family' that the paper work was finished I went up to my room to finish packing. Momiji and Tohru come with me while the others start taking the boxes to the car.

"Tohru can you take the books off the shelf for me, please?" I ask as I start cleaning of my nightstand. "Momiji can you help her, please? They're in that closet."

"Tohru opens the closet door and gasps. "Wow, you have so many books!"

"Almost as many as sensei has!" Momiji says as he bounds around my room.

"Ya, well books are one of the places I can find refuge, and they are one of the things I was aloud to keep while moving from house to house." I say as I put some hand cream into a box.

"So, Onee-san has you cleaning out her closet, huh?" Max Cody says as he walks into the room. "Onee-san?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Why do you have to leave? Mom and Dad were thinking about adopting you, and if you leave who's going to play video games with me?"

"Max, I told you when I came that I probably wasn't staying. Max don't look so downcast, you never know I might come and visit, and you know I'll have to make sure you don't beat my high scores." I look up at him and grin, "Now since you're here you can get to work helping clean out the closet." I laugh as I watch his reaction.

"Jarinu-san, I can't fit any more book in the boxes you gave us, and there is one left." Tohru calls over to me.

"That's fine, I'll just put the last one in my backpack, and then we'll be finished." I stuff the last notebook in my already full overnight bag. Walking over to my closet I see what book they left. "Oh, it's my bible! Thanks for not putting it in the boxes; I usually have it on my night stand."

Ten minutes later I have everything packed and in the trunk of Hatori's car, and also Shigure's. "Ok, now every one pile in, Tohru-san and Jarinu-san you can ride in the front seats," Shigure decides. "Jarinu-san you simply must ride in my car."

"Car I drive?" I ask with a sly smile.

"Do you have a license?" Hatori asks.

"No." I answer truthfully.

"Well then, no driving."

"Aw man." I complain, and then a thought hits me. "Does Shigure-san have a license?" I ask 'innocently.'

"Um… Yes, of course I do!" And so after some complaining we all pile into the cars, the seating arrangement is as follows, in Hatori's car, Front; Hatori and Tohru, Back; Yuki and Haru. Shigure's car holds Shigure and myself in the front, Momiji, and Kyo are in the back. The ride to Shigure's house was relatively uneventful, but as soon as we pull up to the house the night changes drastically. Standing on the front porch are all of the members of the Zodiac that I have met. But off in the shadows of the house is a silhouette, a silhouette that put fear in the hearts of the members of the Zodiac. Akito Sohma! Everyone slowly, and I mean slowly, gets out of the cars.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here," Akito says as he walks out to us.

"What do you want Akito!" Hatori asks.

"I just wanted to see what was keeping you from me."

From inside the house I hear, "I'm sorry! Sob, I'm sooooo sorry! I told Akito what you were doooooing! Wahh! I'm sooo Sorry! It's all my falt that Akito knows!" I turn towards the door and see a man? that I have never met before. I turn to the person closes to me, which happens to be Yuki, and ask, "Who's that?"

He turns to me and whispers, "That's Ritsu Sohma, he's the monkey of the Zodiac." As he said that I thought I saw a hint of a smile play on his lips.

"So this is the girl you all have been talking about!" Akito says with disgust. "Come here She-Cat let me have a look at you." I take a step forward, but stop when Kyo gets in my way.

"Don't listen to him, he just want's to hurt you so that you listen to him, and obey him, and act like he's god!" Yuki comes up behind me.

"For once I agree with the cat, don't listen to Akito. Run, just run, run as far away from Akito as you can. Don't worry about us we'll come and find you when it's safe." He says as Akito advances towards us, and with that Yuki pushes me towards the trees. I didn't stop to think I just ran, I ran strait through the woods until I came to a garden, then I turned and ran in a zig zag pattern hoping against hope that that would put them off of my scent, I ran until I thought I couldn't run anymore, but still I keeped on running. By this time I was in the city, I am totally out of breath so I stop and lean against a wall.

"You are in great distress." A voice says behind me, making me jump.

"Hanajima-san, you scared me." I say as I turn around.

"What is troubling you, Jarinu-san? Are you running away from something, or someone?"

"Hana, lay off her, she's probably just out for a walk, like us, right Jarinu-san?" By now I have finally caught my breath.

"I'm running from Akito, he's the head of the Sohma family, Yuki told me to run, and now I have nowhere to hide."

"Poor girl, why don't you come with us, I'm sure my parents would be fine with you spending the night, Uo is staying with us tonight while my parent are out, so it is only myself Uo and Megumi."

"Ya, it would be fun to have one more join the party, and we have snacks, so you coming or not?"

"You two would be better protection then what I have right now so I guess I'll stay with you." Turns out I had stopped right in front of Hanajima's house. After an hour of games and snacks Uo suggests I try calling Tohru and tell her I'm all right.

"But what if Akito's still there?"

"Then just tell Tohru your with friends, that should be enough too keep her from worrying."

"Ya, I get what you mean. So Hana were is your phone? And do you know Tohru's number?" After assuring Tohru that I was safe, we all went to bed.

The next morning we got up and Hana let me barrow her extra uniform, then we were off to school.

"Jarinu-chan! You came, I didn't think you would." Tohru cries as we walk to class.

"I would have skipped, but Hana's mother said I had to go. So here I am."

"Your safe." I turn around and see Yuki and Kyo walking down the hall towards us. "I'm glad you were able to find somewhere safe to stay last night. I'm sorry I had to push you like that, but I didn't want Akito to get you."

"Looks like the Prince is sure taking a liking to the new girl. Right Hana?" Uo says.

"That is what his waves are telling me."

End chapter.

Well how did you like it , this took me forever to type. I kept having to go and change things so that they made more cense. I still need you to tell me what name you like for my story and here are you choices

A new thing in a Fruits Basket

A light in the darkness

A new girl bringing new life

A new day in a Fruits Basket

A new life on a new day

Beauty from a new life

Beauty from a new day

A new girl with a new idea

Well you know the drill read and rewiew.

Liz out.


	7. Getting to know you

Schools Out! And that means summer's here! And summer means swimming in a pool, going to the beach, hanging out with friends, writing new chapters, getting new plot bunnies, going to theme parks, going shopping at the mall, the list goes on and on.

In this chapter I start playing with point of views, and how Julia acts with different people, along with having Japanese words scattered through out the story, so if you don't understand Jap. try looking it up at wikipedia under Common phrases in different languages Japanese; they all should be there, and if they're not gomen nasai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I don't really want to, because if I owned Furuba it would not be the story that we all know and love.

Now on to the fic!

Chapter 6.

"So Jaru-chan (the nickname they gave Julia) is now living with you, right Tohru, it will be good for you to have another girl in the house to help you out." Uo comments.

"Hai, I still can't believe that she is a Sohma." Tohru replies.

"Who would have thought, the new girl was a cousin of the Prince and Orangy."

"Yes that is interesting, but I should have thought about it sooner for Jaru-Chan's electric signals are extremely close to Yuki and Kyo's."

"Oh no, I'm sorry Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne, Tohru."

"Be careful Tohru."

AaBbCcDd

"Kyo, isn't Tohru walking home with us?"

"Naw, she had to go to work."

"Oh." I reply dejectedly.

Kyo stops and turns to look at me. "What's wrong now?"

I also stop walking, and turn my head away from him so that he cannot see my face. "Nothings wrong, what would make you think that?"

"Well, you've seemed down in the dumps all day, when yesterday you seemed really happy. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I burst out, turning to look at him, "Can't you just leave it at that?" and then I storm off.

AaBbCcDd

"I'm home." I say as I walk into the house.

"Oh, Julia, Welcome home. Your dinner is on the stove." Shigure calls from his study. As I walk into the kitchen I see Yuki dishing up two plates of food.

"Hello Jarinu-san, please sit down I've already dished up some food for you." He tells me as he sets the plates down on the table.

"Sohma-kun, I should be the one serving you." I say hastily as I walk over and take two cups out of the cupboard for tea.

"Jarinu-san, will you please let me do this." I look at him and can't help but humor him.

"OK, but just for tonight." I sit down and Yuki takes the cups from me. "Sohma-kun, why are you doing this? I should be serving you. I'm a girl, it's my job to serve you." I pick up my chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." I say as I start eating.

"I thought, since it is your first day in our house, that, if I were in your position, I would like to just sit and rest, while getting use to my surroundings. Itadakimasu." He says as he also starts eating.

"Thank you, Sohma-kun. You're the first person to treat me like a normal human being after they've found out I turn into a cat, and you being the rat makes me feel special, arigatō. I've never known how it feels to be special before." I look down at my food, "Thank you, Yuki." I whisper the last part as I finish eating.

"Jarinu-san, why were you and Kyo fighting?" I get up from the table and walk over to the sink.

"What do you mean?" I place my dishes in the sink and start washing them off.

"I saw you two fighting on your walk home. My meeting ended early, and I thought if I ran I could catch up to you, when I did I saw you fighting."

'As if you can call yelling at each other fighting' I think, out loud I say, "Sorry, I guess the stress of everything just caught up with me. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Your fine, it's ok for you to show your feelings."

"Thank you, Sohma-kun."

"Jarinu-san?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to walk with me while I go and get Honda-san, so that she has someone to walk home with?"

"Would that be okay with Honda-san?"

"I'm sure it would be fine.

AaBbCcDd

"Ha! Royal Flush! That beats full house! I win! Now you have to do my homework!" Julia yell's as she wins yet another game of cards.

"Grr, I lost again! Baka cards!" Kyo grails at his latest loss.

"Jarinu-san, I don't think you want the Baka Neko ding you homework." I say calmly.

"Why do you say that Sohma-kun."

"Well the Baka Neko doesn't do very well with his own homework." I strait with confidence, knowing it would irritate the cat even more then his loosing.

"What's that suppose to mean you dame rat! I'll show you how good I can do!" With that Kyo grabs Julia's homework and storms out of the room.

"Kyo-kun, show him on your own homework not mine!" She yell's after him playfully. "Yawn! Well, Sohma-san, Honda-kun, I think it's time for me to get some sleep. Oyasuminasai," Julia says as she walks out of the room, but before she is out of sight I hear her say teasingly, "Oji-Yuki-sama." Then she walks up the stairs to her new room and goes to sleep.

AaBbCcDd

Julia and Tohru are in the kitchen making breakfast, Kyo is working diligently on his and Julia's homework, Shigure is 'working' on his novel, and Yuki is helping Tohru with her homework, whenever she has a second.

"Honda-san, what is the square root of one hundred forty-four?" Yuki asks calmly.

"Um…Ah…Err…" She 'says' as she prepares the eggs.

"Come on Tohru this one's easy, I think even Kyo would be able to figure this one out in a second." Julia comments as she flips the pancakes and bacon.

"Um…Uh…Oh, it's twelve, the answer is twelve."

"Very good Honda-san, I think your getting the hang of this."

"Good job Tohru-san."

"Here's the next one, 'Find the exact circumference of a circle with diameter equal to eight feet.'"

"Ah…Um…Uh…"

"Tohru-san you're burning the eggs."

"Ah… Domo sumimasen!"

"Sohma-kun don't you think this problem is a little too hard for Tohru, she is cooking after all." After addressing Yuki, Julia turns to Tohru. "The answer is eight pi feet. I figured that one out last night, before I let Kyo do my homework."

"I'll go get Kyo-kun and Shigure-san for breakfast. I'll be right back." Tohru says as she turns off the stove.

"Ok, I need to finish up this batch and then I'll be dome." Julia comments as Tohru walks out the door.

"Jarinu-san, may I help you?" Yuki asks as he walks over to the stove and stands next to her.

"Um… Sure, can you set the table, please?" When he was finished Tohru, Kyo and Shigure enter the kitchen.

"Oh, look at the beautiful feast that Tohru and Julia have made for us!" Shigure exclaims as he sits down at the table.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kyo says as he enters. "Here's your homework Jarinu."

"Thanks Kyo-Kun, I'll go through it after I finish eating to see if you answered all of the questions right."

AaBbCcDd

"Everyone come quick! There's a new girl in my class and I want you to meet her!" Momiji call's to us as we enter the school grounds.

"Wow, another new student in the middle of the school year." Tohru exclaims as we fallow him. "I wonder what she's like." She mused out loud.

"Here she is!" Momiji exclaims as we near his classroom. "Cadmus-san, come here, I brought the friends I was telling you about." From the center of a group of teens steps a girl who appears to be about fourteen, her height is about five feet tall, her hair is brown and goes down to just past her shoulders, and her eyes are a deep brown. The most surprising thing about her is that she is wearing the boys uniform.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," She greets us. "My name is Kaguya Cadmus."

AaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIiJjKkLlMmNnOoPpQqRrSsTtUuVvWwXxYyZz.

Yay new character! Who is she, and what will she have to do with later chapters. The only way to find out is to keep reading.

Well I got another chapter out in less then two weeks I am so sorry that I made you wait for over a month for the last chapter and I hope this makes up for it. It might take me a while to write the next chapter though, I have a miner case of writers block that will hopefully go away now that school is out and I'll have more time to read and write.

One more thing, when Julia says "Oji-Yuki-sama." What she is calling Yuki is Prince Yuki, and when Tohru says "Domo sumimasen." She is saying I'm sorry in a very polite way. As you probably noticed at the beginning of the chapter I decided for Tohru and her friends to have made up a nickname for Julia, and since her last name is Jarinu, I thought that Jaru-chan works well.

I am sorry if any of the character seem out of character, I haven't read the books in a while, and I haven't been to the bookstore to buy an new ones, right now I am stuck on book number nine, hopefully now that school is out my mom will take us to the bookstore.

See you next chapter,

Liz.


	8. The fight

If you want I could come up with a ton of excuses as for why it took me so long to update this chapter,but one ofthe real answers would be that is was summer and I was lazy, and I had no inspiration, but now I do so don't worry the next chapter will be out sooner then this one,_ I hope_. I just read book 13, and now I can't wait to read book 14, but I will wait to get it until after I buy some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Chapter 7**

_"Ohayo gozaimasu," She greets us, "My name is Kaguya Cadmus, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

The look on her face was like she didn't want to bee here.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Julia Jarinu, and this is Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda. I hope you enjoy it here at our school." As the introductions are made a light flashes in Kaguya's eyes.

"Your family name is Jarinu? That was my uncles family name, he died when I was little, and Sohma was my mothers family name."

"The family just keeps getting bigger." Kyo mumbles under his breath, right then the school bell rings warning students that they have five minutes to get to class.

"Meet us after class over by the gym, OK?" Julia says as she heads towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be there." Kaguya replies as she heads to her assigned seat.

AaBbCcDd

"Your mom was a Sohma, right? And her sister married an American named Jarinu, am I right?" Julia asks as soon as everyone was together.

"Yes." Kaguya answers, "My fathers name was Kai, and my mother was called Bree, My father was a pilot, my mom lived on the 'Inside', they met when my mom was on vacation in America, the car she was renting broke down, and she ended up hitching a ride with my dad, who spoke Japanese, and he took her to the airport, they fell in love, got married, and had two kids."

"Wow," Tohru exclaims. "That sounds like a fairy tale."

"Yes, but all fairy tales must end. I was five at the time, my brother, Zekk, and I were staying with some friends, while our parents went on a flight to America, the plane had engine trouble in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and they didn't make it. My brother and I were put into foster care, where we met the woman that is now our legal guardian, Kisara Kirameki, she adopted us along with two other girls, and a boy. We've been searching for you, Julia, but we couldn't find anything. Now I can tell Kisara that you have a family, and that you are safe. I am glad."

"Well class is about to start, we had better get going, see ya." Julia says as she runs off.

"What was that all about?" Kaguya asks watching Julia's fleeing form.

"Who knows, she's been acting weird lately," Kyo comments as he too starts walking off. "But she is right, class is about to start."

AaBbCcDd

"See you all tomorrow." Kaguya says as she heads home.

"Well that was a strange day." Kyo comments as he starts walking home.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hatsuharu says following behind.

"Speaking of strange-" Yuki starts.

"Why are you coming, dame ox."

"Tohru invited me over for dinner, and it was an offer I couldn't refuse." As he says this he walks over to Tohru and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Eh…Uh…"

"There's something you should know about school-"

"Dame ox! Get your hands off Tohru!"

"Oh, is someone jealous?"

"Don't you ever touch my Tohru!" Kyo yells advancing on Haru.

"Oh, possessive are we. You can have her, I have my eye on the new chick anyway."

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about!" Julia says as she steps between the two boys. "Anyway Sohma-kun has something he's been trying to say since we left school, so if you would stop arguing, and start listening it would be so much easer on everyone!"

"Arigato Jarinu-san, what I've been trying to say is 'School Dance.'" With that he started walking again.

"What does that mean, Dame rat!"

"This years theme is the Chinese Zodiac."

"Why are you telling us, Dame rat!"

"I'm telling you, because first of all Jarinu-san requested that I warn you, and second because of the curse, baka neko!"

"Please stop arguing, you're giving me a headache!" Julia says as she steps in again. "Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun was only trying to keep the curse a secret."

"Shut up, Dame She-cat! Stop trying to make everything work out! Akito said that if I could beat the rat, the cat could be part of the zodiac, don't you want to be part of the inside, and don't you want to be included? That's what I want! I don't want to be considered a monster anymore!"

"I understand how you feel, Kyo. I was treated like a monster also, but now I have you guys. I also wish the cat was part of the Zodiac, and maybe it will happen someday, but please, Kyo-kun, can't you at least try to get along with Sohma-kun?"

Kyo looks from Julia's face to Yuki's. "You like the dame rat, don't you Jarinu." He said more as a statement then a question. "That's why you're sticking up for him!"

"No!" Julia says a little too quickly. "Um… that is to say… well… I… Um… I think of Sohma-kun as a friend… A good friend, and I think you, Kyo, are also a good friend, and I don't like it when my friends are fighting."

Behind her Hatsuharu whispers, "Good save." So that only she could hear him.

"Um… Sohma-kun…"

"Yes, Tohru?"

"I think we had best hurry home, Shigure-san is probably worried about us."

"She's right, Sohma-kun, and it is getting late."

AaBbCcDd

"Were are those kids when you need them?" Hatori mutters as he sits half listening to Shigure and Ayame's senseless babble.

"And then Julia put down four aces and a king, Kyo through his cards down a stormed from the room, Julia went after him and convinced him to play another game of cards, and then…" Right at that moment the door slid open.

"We're home!" Julia and Tohru's voices called out as they took off their shoes.

"Speaking of the devils."

"Oh! Hatori-san, Ayame-san what a surprise! Have you eaten anything yet?" Julia asks as she enters the living room.

"No, we were waiting for you to get home so that we could feast on the delicious meal that you will prepare!" Aya says with his flamboyant personality.

"Well if you want a good meal, I guess Tohru and I had better get to work."

"I… um… I'll do my best!" Tohru says with a bow.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" With that Julia walks into the kitchen.

"Umm… Jaru-chan?"

"Hai, Honda-san?"

"What are we going to make for dinner?"

"Well let's see, we have rice," with that both girls start searching the kitchen for food. "And rice, oh look I found even more rice! Honda-san, can you tell me why we have so much rice?"

"Well the store was having a sale, and Shigure-san said we were running low, so I bought some."

"Okay, well it looks like we need to make a shopping trip before dinner." Turning to Tohru, Julia winks. "Yuki, Kyo, Haru! Help come quick!" Before she was finished yelling all three boys were in the room.

"What's wrong?" They all ask breathlessly.

"Well Tohru and I need you to run to the store for us, onegai?" As she says this Julia puts on the most pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"How could we say no to such a beautiful face." Haru responds.

"What have you been doing taking lessons form Aya?"

"What do you need us to get Jarinu-san, Honda-san?" Yuki asks.

"Well, I need salmon, cheese and tomatoes, along with some hamburger meat, oh and I need some squash, zucchini, and cucumbers."

"What kind of squash do you need, Jarinu-san?"

"Yellow would be fine."

"OK, can we get going now, dame rat?"

"Well baka neko, if we don't know what Jarinu-san wants, then a trip to the store would be a complete waste of time, and I for one want Nii-san out of my house as soon as possible, or would you like to share your room with him again?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"We'll be back soon."

When the boys were gone Tohru turns to Julia. "What was the hamburger meat for?"

"Oh, that was mostly to see Haru's reaction." Just then Hatori walks in from the living room.

"Julia, Tohru I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it Hatori-san?"

"It's about the curse."

**End Chapter.**

This chapter is one of the only ones that I haven't added a scene on while typing it up. For one thing there was no room, for another this chapter, I think, gives you some insight as to how everyone is reacting to Julia.

Hope to see you next chapter.

Please Review and tell me what you think, did you like it, did you hate it, was there something you didn't understand. Does Julia seem like a Mary-sue and if so what is you definition of Mary-Sue.

Liz.


End file.
